


Pap the Monster Within

by twinklepopo



Series: Homestuck Rarepairs [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklepopo/pseuds/twinklepopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LE awakens. Handmaid is here for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pap the Monster Within

“What have you done…?”

The phrase is whispered into the darkness and you almost don’t hear it.

It looks like your master is awake.

“What have you done?!”

This… was not what you were expecting. You were expecting more orders and destruction, since that’s what Scratch had prepared you for.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” It roared now, and you should probably approach your lord now to ask what exactly you have done.

You approach. He grabs you by your shoulders and shakes you.

“YOU’VE TURNED ME INTO A MONSTER! AN ABOMINATION! YOU’VE LET. HIM. OuT.”

He screeches, flails about, and laughs a laugh that, to be honest, frightened you quite a bit. Also, he hasn’t let of you yet. You bounce about in his grip.

“HAA HAA. HOO HOO. HEE HEE. HAA HAA. HOO HOO. HEE HEE. HAA HAA. HOO HOO. HEE HEE. HAA HAA. HOO HOO. HEE HEE. HAA HAA. HOO HOO. HEE HEE. HAA HAA. HOO HOO. HEE HEE.”

Random phrases come out of his fanged mouth. “YOU CANNOT. ESCAPE. THE MIIIILEESSSSS. HOW DO YOu THINK YOu CAN ESCAPE IT WHEN IT IS ALREADY HERE. HAA HAA. HOO HOO. HEE HEE. HAA HAA. HOO HOO. HEE HEE. HAA HAA. HOO HOO. HEE HEE.”

Half-remembered instinct from when you were still a real troll who didn’t exist simply to serve come back to you and you cautiously reach out a hand and wonder if you could just… sort of reach over and…

You pap his face.

**Author's Note:**

> no prompt this time this was just outta my brain
> 
> http://homestuck-rarepairs.tumblr.com/post/29072096583/pap-the-monster-within


End file.
